1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to a method and device for removing a tubular blanket or tubular plate from a respective printing press cylinder.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,048 to Gaffney et al. discloses an offset lithographic printing press in which a web of material to be printed passes through a series of print units. Each of the print units has a plate cylinder, a blanket cylinder and an impression cylinder, which may be a second blanket cylinder. A flat printing plate containing an image may be fastened to the plate cylinder. A gapless tubular-shaped blanket may be fastened to the blanket cylinder. A frame of the printing unit supports the plate and blanket cylinders. A portion of the frame adjacent one axial end of the blanket cylinder is moveable in order to provide an opening in the frame so as to provide access to one end of the blanket cylinder. The tubular printing blanket, which is replaceable, may be moved axially through the opening in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,048 also discloses that the blanket cylinder interior has passages for communicating air to the outer peripheral surface of the blanket cylinder. Air pressure applied to the interior of the blanket cylinder is thus communicated to the interior of the blanket to expand the blanket as the blanket is inserted onto the blanket cylinder. After the blanket is placed over the blanket cylinder, the air pressure may be removed. The blanket then contracts around the blanket cylinder and tightly engages and grips the blanket cylinder. To remove the blanket, air pressure is again applied to enable the blanket to be manually moved off the blanket cylinder.
A problem with the above-mentioned printing press is that the inner surface of the blanket, or the outer surface of the blanket cylinder may become contaminated. For example, sticky substances such as printing inks inadvertently may become attached to the inner surface of the blanket. When an operator attempts to remove the blanket from the blanket cylinder by providing air pressure to the inner surface of the blanket and sliding the blanket off axially, the sticky substances may prevent easy removal. Likewise, manufacturing imperfections or environmental conditions such as humidity and temperature can cause the blanket to be difficult to remove.
Moreover, the operator must reach inside the print unit to remove the blanket, which if the printing press malfunctions, can cause operator injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,048 to Tittgemeyer discloses a printing press with a sleeve-shaped gapless printing form or plate which may contain an image. This sleeve-shaped printing plate is axially removable over the plate cylinder. The sleeve-shaped printing plate may be fastened to the plate cylinder by expanding the plate with pressure from a pressure medium. The sleeve-shaped printing plate is then moved manually over the plate cylinder and allowed to relax.
This type of printing press with axially removable printing forms may suffer from the same problems as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,048.